One Night Stand
by ZatannaBaby
Summary: When the hell did it get so bright? When did it turn into daylight? Where did last night go? What happened?


**A/N:** Holy flaming bird crap Batman! I have been meaning to put so much more stuff on here for the past few months. Let's just say that school, life, relationships, etc. got in the way of my writing (plus a bit of general laziness). I was so happy when I came back and saw people liked my first story! I was experiencing so many feels! Thanks to everyone who read the story and liked it (and the people who commented, favorited, and followed). I really appreciated it! Now, I present a new story that randomly popped into my head while I was reading another fanfic. It's weird and not my usual writing style, but what are you gonna do? Read, enjoy, do whatever you want. Just no flames. Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER**: Seriously, you think I own the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy universe? Please. I would be one rich bitch if I did. And as it turns out, I am not. So me no own, you no sue. Comprende?

* * *

_Bright_

_Too _bright

_Way _too bright.

He tried to open his eyes, but snapped them shut at the onslaught of light. _When the hell did it get so bright? _He opened his eyes again, but barely. The light hurt too much for him to fully open them.

Everything had a slight blur to it. The window, the door, everything. _When did it turn into daylight? _

He slowly glanced around the room. His room. His room that reeked of alcohol and, oddly enough, sex. _Where did last night go?_

It only took him another two minutes before he could actually begin to process the night's events. A party. Everyone threw a party

_Why? _To celebrate the completion of the restoration.

_Where? _At a bar. There was a lot of drinking going on by the time he arrived.

_Who? _Everybody. Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Merlin, Cloud, …

_What happened?_ He didn't know. He couldn't remember anything. It was all so foggy …

As his senses began to come back to him, he noticed that his right arm felt heavy. Heavier than usual, at least. _What the … ?_

Turning his head, he was surprised to find a large mass obscuring his vision. Whatever it was, it was really out there. Pointing in every which way, making him go cross-eyed for a second as he tried to focus on it. The yellow mass of what he could now tell was hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity as it stood at all angles. _Wait a minute, … hair?_

He started to sit up, never taking his eyes off of the figure beside him. There was a bunch of blonde hair poking its way from underneath the blankets. A bunch of blonde hair that _belonged to someone. _It didn't take long before common sense started to kick him in the ass.

_Holy. Fuck._

He slept with someone. He had _had sex_ with someone. He had _fucked _someone. Or someone had _fucked him._

_Holy. Shit._

For a couple minutes, he did nothing but gape at the person beside of him. This person who he had slept with in a drunken stupor. He was so screwed. This was not good. Not good _at all_.

Once he had regained himself, he began to wonder how he should approach this. Should he wake them? Should he leave them be? Should he just kick them to the curb and yell, "Thanks for the fuck!" What the hell was he supposed to do?

First thing's first. He had to figure out who he had slept with before he could decide how to act. It seemed pretty easy considering that the person was beginning to wake up on their own.

The figure took their time to assess their situation, determining if they were in a safe location. Once they deemed it okay, the figure turned towards him, freezing once their eyes landed on him.

Light blue stared into mako eyes. Mako stared into light blue eyes.

_HOLY. SHIT._

"Cloud."

"Leon."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to do anything. This was all just too surreal for him. How was he supposed to go about his day after he had slept with one of his comrades?

It was Cloud who took the initiative. "Well, I'm just gonna …" He made a motion with his hand towards the door, getting his message across. Slowly removing himself from the bed, he began to search for his clothes. It took him quite a while considering his pants and belt were in the middle of the hallway in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to remove them the night before. As he began to dress, Leon got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. Might as well do something in the already incredibly awkward situation.

Once they were both in a somewhat presentable state, with Cloud's clothes thrown on haphazardly and Leon's hair going which ever way it pleased, both men began to walk towards the front door. The tension in the air was so thick that Leon thought it would suffocate them. Neither said a word until Cloud began to walk out the door.

"Cloud," Leon began.

The blonde turned, his eyes zoning in on Leon. The brunette wasn't sure where to go from here. Hell, he had just slept with his fellow warrior. The least he could do was try to understand what they were to each other now. _Right?_

"About all of this, I …," he began.

Cloud shook his head at the brunette. "Let's not. It happened and that's that."

Leon frowned, but accepted the blonde's words. Nodding his head, he watched the blonde leave him behind. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned back against it and sighed.

_So, where do we go from here?_


End file.
